


I got you

by felixmahdork



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, a dash of angst, also this is meant to be platonic but you can look at it differently if you like, idk what else to add really this is just a smol thing I made and posted a while ago on tumblr oof, like a few are mentioned, like woochan argue a bit ldfadls, the other members are sorta just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixmahdork/pseuds/felixmahdork
Summary: Being the same age, and the two oldest of the group, Woojin and Chan always had a smooth relationship. But that didn't mean they were perfect.





	I got you

“Can you take this more seriously?!”

“Chan i already promised not to be late ever again can you stop being such a control freak??”

“Control freak?! Are you shitting me Woojin? I’m the leader i can’t just overlook this!”

The boys were yelling at each other in frustration over an argument that didn’t look like it would be resolved anytime soon.

They had their usual practice scheduled that evening, comeback date was in just a couple of weeks and they had to make sure they knew every single move and little detail to perfection.

Woojin missed the first half of practice, a lecture at college took longer than expected and the busy streets of Seoul were of no help.

When he did arrive, the leader didn’t really say much but instead preferred to get to work with all members present as soon as possible. Now back at the dorms, It wasn’t as peaceful as they would have liked, coming home from another day of consecutive hours dancing till the mirrors fogged up and singing till their throats were sore.

“Damn it I know you’re the leader! You don’t need to lecture me or scold me like a child I told you it won’t. Happen. Again.”

“You better make sure of that or I’m not going easy the next time!”

“I said there wasn’t gonna be a next time!”

Woojin exclaimed, gaining him a glare from the leader. At this moment another member had popped his head into the room as soon as it got quieter, It was Seungmin.

“Uh guys…Innie has a fever and he keeps barfing.” He informs them, voice slightly tinted with panic before leaving the room again.

The two exchange a look as if having a conversation through that one look. Immediately, Chan starts joggig lightly to the youngest’s room, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and making sure it wasn’t too cold first.

As he entered, Chan saw Jeongin sitting on his bed leaning forward as he held the plastic bag in his hand and continued to vomit.

“Hey kiddo….Does it hurt anywhere?” Asked Chan after sitting down beside him and rubbing his back soothingly.

“Just dizzy….” jeongin barely managed to let out, judging from how weak his voice was; Chan knew he must have been overworked.

Right at that moment, Woojin walked in with a wet towel prepared and some medicine that could help the youngest for the time being.

“Here you go…I already told Minho to call manager-nim, He’ll pick you up tomorrow to go to the doctor but for now rest up and get better. K kid?” Jeongin nodds and cracks a small smile of gratitude.

~

They had the boy tucked into bed and made sure his fever was down in a matter of minutes. They continued to go around the dorms and made sure everyone was in bed.

After checking on the room of millenniums and being undoubtably teased for being ‘such dads’, they were left alone in the living room.

For a minute they stood there quietly, both looking at anywhere but each other, collecting their thoughts and making sure they knew what to say next.

“I’m sorry”, “I’m sorry” They said in an oddly synchronized way, making them giggle.

“I’ll go first, I’m sorry i got so loud about you being late…It wasn’t in your hands…it’s not like you can control traffic or how fast your professor talks.” Chan apologized, inching closer with each pause.

“No you had the right to, sorry i called you a control freak that wasn’t necessary…you’re just doing your job as a leader…With the comeback so close we’re all a little stressed. Poor kid must have been exhausted.” Woojin adds the last part, looking at Jeongin’s bedroom door.

Another moment of silence passed by, they’re still gazing into each other’s eyes, a small cheeky grin appearing on Chan’s face as he went in for a hug, which Woojin glady receives. They share a warm embrace that lasts a few seconds, Woojin nuzzles his face into Chan’s neck and lets out a breath he felt like he was holding in for ages.

~

The two never end up going back into their respective rooms, instead they settle for the couch where they were found the next morning in a rather comfortable cuddle position.

“Well glad that dad and dad made up” Felix cooed at them.

Click! The sound of a picture being taken came from Jisung’s phone. The rest of the boys huddled up to look at it and admiting how adorable it was.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! @felixmahdork


End file.
